My icy love
by jonathanaaron
Summary: Jacob's heart is broken just like Edward's, can they fix each others heart or will thet suffer all eternity alone? This is a jakeward fic. Mostly on jacob's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

I felt the soft ground under my paws as I ran through the forest without  
an exact location in mind. I was just trying to run away from the sadness that consumed me since Bella left the Cullen`s along with Renesmee. Bella blamed Edward for what she had become, even though she had begged Edward to transform her.

Normally Bella was stronger, but the first time she went hunting with Edward, she couldn't control herself and she ended up killing a human. Bella blamed herself so much that she ran away after the confrontation with the Voulturi. She went on living with Zaffrina and the rest of them. Edward was devastated so he stopped hunting and  
he left his family. No one knows where he is now.

I left the pack because I was so sad, and my feelings started to  
affect everyone. They started to complain, and I couldn't stand it anymore. Now I was in a forest near Canada ... or at least I assumed I was.  
Suddenly my wolf instincts reacted as a really pungent odor wafted from the west. I stopped in my tracks and I growled as I searched for the source of the stench.  
I could hear the leaves crackling around me, and I saw shadows dancing off the trees. In one swift movement, he was invisible, and then he was there. Standing right in front of me.

I couldn't believe how beautiful he actually was. His golden eyes stared  
directly into mine, his red lips were inviting, and his golden hair perfectly contrasted his pale skin. An extremely sweet smell wafted off of his perfect skin, it was a smell that didn't take much effort to get used to.

He was wearing tight blue jeans, a green shirt that was completely unbuttoned, and his feet were bare. His flawless characteristics reminded me of a Greek God.

"Thanks, you are not so bad yourself puppy" He said out of the blue with a  
beautiful smirk. I normally would've gotten mad at him but I just couldn't.

I phased back to my human form so we could both talk to each other. I quickly pulled back on my jeans that were tied to my leg.

"Where have you been Edward?" I asked him. My voice betraying my original intent of sounding angered. I sounded happier than I intended.

"Well... you know just traveling from here to there"

His golden eyes were darker than normal, he probably hadn`t fed in a very long time.

"Well I don`t see any reason to keep my strength, there`s actually no reason for me to keep living." He said in a sad voice and a forced smile.

My happiness was gone in that exact moment, how could he say something like that? I finally found him, the leech, that for some strange reason I imprinted on.

"Really I didn't know that?" He said while sitting down and leaning against a tree, "I would really appreciate it if you were the one to end my life, I  
have been suffering for so long an--.

My wolf instincts took over me, I was in front of him in an instant, my hand  
at his throat. He was smiling probably because he thought that I was going to grant his request.

"What the hell is wrong with you??!!!" I shouted in his face, he was trying  
to push me away but he was so weak that he couldn't even move me.

Our chests were so close that I could feel his coldness in me. I Could feel  
the tears forming in my eyes from being so close, and see the surprise in his eyes.

"How could you ask something like that from me, I know that your heart is  
broken, maybe I cannot mend it, but I could try to reduce the pain just please don`t ask me to kill you."

He leaned closer to me but lowered his face to my chest and placed his ear were my heart was beating, and I hugged him to keep him there close to me. His coldness sent shivers down my spine but it was good for us to be this close.

He lifted his face and looked me in my eyes, he leaned closer this time and  
pressed his frozen lips to my fiery ones, at first I was shy to return the  
kiss, but then I felt his tongue trace my lips. I immediately granted him  
entrance. I let him explore the inside of my mouth.

The kiss suddenly became more urgent, our tongues fighting for dominance, his shirt slipped from his shoulders silently, so now, our chests were pressed together. He suddenly placed his hands in my chest and pushed me awar, I only felt the wind, and when I opened my eyes, I was alone... again.

Ok this is my very first fic and obviously my very first chapter XD tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Ok all of you who have read this I'm sure you have noticed I make a mistake I'm really really sorry I will fix it soon Realle Sorry!


End file.
